No princípio eu já te amava
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: O amor mais antigo de Arda se principiara ainda no começo dos tempos e permanecera mesmo após o fim dos mesmos. Aka como Mairon se apaixonou por Melkor.


Já haviam se passado muitas horas desde que Mairon se trancara na forja. Estava a desenvolver novos utensílios para Aulë e também para a nova Arda que começava a se desenvolver. Já estava quase tudo pronto, quando decidiu sair e levar o que conseguira fazer até seu mestre.

\- Aqui está, senhor Aulë - disse ele com uma reverência, ao que o vala observou os utensílios com cuidado. Seu rosto não demonstrou aprovação, mas também não demonstrou desaprovação.

\- Está bom - disse ele secamente, ao que o maia o reverenciou outra vez e saiu de suas vistas.

Era tão difícil... Aulë não elogiava ninguém, só exigia. Mas aquela figura aparecera justamente para o consolar...

Fora durante a Ainulindalë. Vira a ele, belo e altivo, fazendo sua própria música. Assim que o viu, algo tocou a seu coração de maneira inexorável. Desde então, jamais o esquecera.

E agora sempre que ele passava, o admirava. Era certo que os outros ainur o condenaram, pois a dissonância que ele causara na música fizera com que coisas desconhecidas e estranhas se houvessem criado. Mas não importava...

Não importava. Era justamente por sua originalidade, por sua força de vontade, por sua vontade de ser independente, que Mairon o amava.

Ficava vez por outra debruçado na janela de sua residência, olhando pra ver se ele passava. E vez por outra ele passava. Mairon suspirava, mas o vala sequer se dignava a olhar para si. Nessa hora o maia ficava triste, e dizia a si mesmo:

\- Nem deve saber que eu existo...

\- Está gostando dele?

Assustado, Mairon olhou para trás e viu que, assim como ele observava ao vala, também era observado.

\- Curumo!

O jovem¹ aprendiz de ferreiro o observava, e sorria de maneira peculiar.

\- Por que gosta tanto de Melkor, Mairon?

\- Ahn... já viu como ele é magnífico? As pessoas falam mal dele só porque é diferente. Mas ele é tão esplendoroso...!

\- Hum? Você gosta dele então? Mas nunca nem falou com ele!

\- Ele emana uma energia fantástica... é maravilhoso!

E, sorrindo, Mairon voltou para as forjas. Curumo sorriu também, mas como se fosse de descrença.

\- Deve ser apenas um capricho bobo, aposto!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Após algum tempo, os ainur começaram a celebrar cerimônias de casamento. Varda casou-se com Manwë, embora ele soubesse que Melkor tentara cortejá-la sem sucesso. E como doera seu coração ao saber que ele queria outra! Mas ele próprio não entendia aquele sentimento. Ora, dentre os ainur, eles não sentiam esse tipo de sentimento somente entre homens e mulheres? Por que ele, que tomara forma masculina, estava daquela forma?

Lembrou que no começo todos deveriam escolher a uma forma. Ele escolhera a de homem porque era mais prática, tinha mais força. As de mulher eram muito sentimentais, menos racionais, mais difíceis, e ele gostava de ir direto ao ponto com as coisas. Mas... Melkor gostava de mulheres!

Ficara feliz ao saber que Varda o rejeitara, porém não sabia bem o que fazer a respeito. Se por um lado não desejava tomar a uma forma feminina, por outro queria ficar com ele.

E essa agora...! Fora designado para ser maia de Aulë! Por que não fora a Melkor?

\- Não posso trocar... mas será que se eu for até ele, ele me aceitará como seu maia? Afinal, alguns maiar servem a dois valar...

Mas ao saber de seu plano, Curumo o desencorajara veementemente.

\- Após a dissonância na Ainulindalë, Aulë não aceitaria que você servisse a ele e a Melkor ao mesmo tempo.

Desolado, Mairon percebeu que era assim mesmo. A cada dia, Aulë, Yavanna e os demais valar só sabiam falar mal de Melkor. O maia então percebeu que deveria tomar uma decisão: ou abandonar a seu mestre e seguir a Melkor, sem garantias de ser aceito... ou desistir do vala.

Ambas as posições lhe pareciam por demais doloridas.

Os dias se passaram, se transformaram em meses e os meses em anos. Mairon permaneceu fazendo a seus utensílios e trabalhando para Aulë, mas a cada batida do martelo na bigorna era uma dor nova, era uma vontade de pegar as coisas e ir embora dali...!

Ir embora para Melkor!

Mas como fazê-lo sem ser, ele mesmo, visto como mais um proscrito? Só que aquela dor não abrandava... precisava fazer algo sobre aquilo!

Um dia, passou a ouvir sobre algo que o incomodou um pouco. Os demais maiar falavam sobre a promiscuidade de Melkor.

\- Ele perverteu tudo. Dizem que tem um monte de amantes.

Aquilo deixou a Mairon triste. Como não se casava, Melkor tinha... amantes!

Os demais maiar continuaram:

\- Enquanto nós aqui esperamos até o casamento para ter sexo, ele tem solteiro mesmo e não se importa. Pois ainda vai dispersar toda aquela energia por causa disso²!

Mairon ouvia aquilo tudo atentamente. Embora não gostasse do fato de Melkor ter amantes, de repente aquilo para si fez uma luz em seu interior:

"Amante..."

Era isso. Se Melkor se encantasse consigo e o quisesse pra amante, ele aceitaria. E poderia trabalhar para si!

Pensando dessa forma, o maia foi até um espelho próximo e se mirou longamente. Era bonito...! E com os poderes de maia poderia se fazer ainda mais bonito caso quisesse!

\- Oh sim... ele vai gostar!

E ao ver-se assim tão desejável, Mairon se tocou e descobriu o gozo. Era bom... por isso Melkor não aguentara se manter sem sexo! E ao vislumbrar o prazer daquela forma, pensou em como seria bom ao se deitar com ele...!

Mas ainda havia aquilo. Melkor gostava de mulheres. E ele assumira a uma forma de homem. Podia mudá-la para uma forma feminina, mas pensou que podia ser bem sucedido na masculina mesmo.

Então, com seu coração já cansado de esperar, Mairon numa noite tomou a um manto e saiu sorrateiramente da morada de Aulë. O único que o viu foi Curumo, o qual disse de si para si mais uma vez:

\- É só um capricho! Daqui há pouco está de volta para cá.

E de fato logo estava. Mas o sorriso de Mairon estava diferente. Estava mais malicioso, com o olhar mais oblíquo... e de repente Curumo percebera!

Mairon havia se tornado amante de Melkor e agora voltava para ficar entre dois senhores, sem no entanto Aulë saber de nada!

Tentou olhar em seu fairë para ver se havia resquício de atividade sexual³. Não havia! Mas por que ele estava com aquele olhar afinal?

Aquele era o segredo de Mairon. Estava sim sendo amante de Melkor e ocultamente fingindo ainda servir a Aulë, porém ele já sabia manipular energias de modo a esconder certos detalhes do que fazia ou deixava de fazer.

E com isso demonstrava o futuro promissor que teria ao lado do Senhor do Escuro.

 _FIM_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _¹Na época do "Senhor dos Anéis", Curumo (Saruman) estava como Istar e por isso tinha aparência de velho. Mas creio que normalmente ele tivesse aparência jovem, principalmente no começo dos tempos onde não havia homens (edain), portanto não havia velhice e portanto não havia sequer conceito de como uma pessoa se pareceria na mesma._

 _²Uma das minhas "teorias" era que Melkor dispersava fogo negro não somente em Arda ou em suas criações, mas também no sexo. Por isso Sauron teria ficado tão forte - e isso numa época em que o vala negro já teria deixado de transar com todo mundo e estaria só com ele._

 _³Há teorias que dizem que ao se fazer sexo, compartilha-se o "karma" com outra pessoa e por isso, seguindo essa teoria, Mairon teria resquícios da atividade sexual com Melkor em seu "fairë" (espírito) e vice-versa. Como eles são ainur, daria pra ver esse "resquício" caso quisessem - mas Mairon espertinho já havia aprendido um jeito de ocultar o "histórico". Transou em janela anônima, Saurita?!_

 _kkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

 _A ocasião em que ele sai de capuz é a da fic "Olhos de Fogo", a primeira que fiz com esse casal._

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
